Send Her In
by GMSwriter
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki is the Jinchuriki for the Nine Tailed Fox and because of this Danzo sees her only as a weapon for the Hidden Leaf. So he locks her away from everything. But what happens when one young ninja sees her in action and cant get her out of his mind.
1. Prologue: Darkness

**Naruto: Send her in.**

Hey guys heres a new story, about a femNaruto x Sasuke, hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Prologue: Darkness**

Deep below the Hidden Leaf many secrets lie. One was a room with a single occupant. The room was in an ANBU compound and constantly under guard. The room itself was small, cold, make of stone, and had no light, no windows. It was darkness itself.

The prisoner sat curled up in one of the corners, shivering from the wet cold of the room, thought it was nothing that they were not used to. Hands and feet chained, mouth gaged, and eyes covered by a sack the prisoner couldn't do anything or make a single sound. Nor did they want to, for fear of another binding and beating session.

But this was her life.

Her mind calm, the young girl knew the patterns of the day by the steady rhythm of her heartbeat. Soon it would be time for the guards to change shifts. Maybe they would talk and she could try to learn some new words. It was what she'd come to learned to do to pass the time; some days she even was able to understand what they said. However most of her guards were tightlipped, so it was not often that happened.

Better yet would be if the Voice would talk to her. Though she could barely respond, sometimes the Voice would talk to her. Never really anything nice to say but at least it talked to her.

She heard the guards talking outside her room, something about outside. What was outside? Vaguely she remembered something about that word but…

One of the guards slid open the window and peered in. He didn't say anything but she could feel him staring into the room. She felt like she could almost feel the warmth from the small amount of light that was creeping into the room from that tiny window; but then the guard shut it and that was it.

The prisoner wondered if she would get to eat today. She hadn't had anything in a day or so, so she was getting hunger, but the chances of eating again until tomorrow was…

That's when she heard those steps. The steps that told her the he was coming. Step, step, clink. Step, step, clink. She curled in on herself even more. If he was here that meant she had done something wrong; she was going to be punished again.

The steps stopped right in front of her door; in some part of her mind she had hoped that they would have kept going, but they hadn't. "Open it" she heard from the other side, that voice making her cringe.

The door slid open with a loud bang that echoed down the hall. He entered the room; step, step, clink.

She could feel the man glaring at her, his eyes digging into her; wandering over her; trying to get into her mind and ever little thought that might be her own. He stood there, just watching her, as she just sat there in silence.

Even though she couldn't see the man with her eyes she knew he had an expressionless look upon his face; he always did, never did it change. At least that how it was the few times she did see him.

Danzo looked at the young girl, calculating, and then motioned for the two ANBU with him to move her.

The came in and roughly pulled her up, holding her under her arms; because her hands were bound together by shackles, the force that they used made her wrists ache. The chains that bound her feet, that hung an inch above the ground, clanked against the floor; it was really the only sound you heard, but the girl wouldn't make a sound. They held her up in front of Danzo.

He moved forward placing the handle of his cane under her chin and tipped her head back.

With a cold unfeeling voice he spoke to her "Time to go Naruko, we have a little test for you."

**Hey all thanks for reading, hope you like and I know it was short but is a prologue, they next one will be longer. Please review and comment.**


	2. Chapter 1: Hidden Weapon

**Naruto: Send Her In**

Hey there all hope you're enjoying the new story. Please let me know if you guys have any suggestions.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Hidden Weapon**

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked over the village in the leaves, looking to the forest in the west. The Battle was getting closer that much he knew, but the teams he sent out should be able to handle it. He took a smoke from his pipe. Though they were young they all showed great promise, and the team leaders were all very capable shinobi. The group of missing nin had stated their attack earlier in the day, and since then they had slowly but surely made their way closer and closer to the village.

Sarutobi sighed. He wanted this settled before they made their way into the village; the citizens didn't need to be involved.

He heard one of his nin jumping in behind him "Report, sir."

"Hmm." Keeping his eyes focus one the forest.

"The shinobi were advancing on our village at a steady pace; thought our forces have slowed them down. There seem to be more than we originally thought. Team seven is fighting the original group while the others are working to cut the reinforcements off; they are taking a less direct route then the others but their target seems to be one of our ANBU compounds."

The Hokage turned to his subordinate with a worried look "Their headed for ANBU?" Sarutobi looked back to the forest and pondered this. What did they hope to gain by going straight for ANBU? The skilled shinobi would have little trouble handling these ninjas. If the ninja were that skilled they would have moved though the frontal teams quicker than they are, so they were most likely chuunin level shinobi, maybe a few jounin. With so few they didn't stand a chance against the ANBU. But something felt off…

"Send word to Danzo, and reinforce our defenses at the village wall."

"Right away sir!" he bowed and vanished.

Outside the village, in the forest to the west, the shinobi of the Hidden Leaf struggled to fight off their attackers. Team seven was currently fighting off six missing nin that continued to give the team a struggle.

Kakashi Hatake was fighting off 3 of the nin, trying to keep them off the rest of his team. He stood there ready for battle with a kunai in each hand. The three nin circled Kakashi, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Come on fellas, we going to dance here all day?" Kakashi smirked from under his mask, trying to aggravate the nin.

"Bastard!" the one from behind charged Kakashi, as the other two came from the front. Kakashi blocked the attacks from the two in front of him and just as the one behind him was about to strike, he jumped high making the nin collide with his colleagues. The nin quickly recovered and threw three shuriken at Kakashi.

They all hit; landing in a straight line down Kakashii's chest. He fell and hit the ground with a thump. "That's what you get, damn Leaf shinobi!" the nin laughed.

That's when Kakashi poofed and all was left was a tree log with three shuriken embedded in it.

"WHAT! Damn it substitution!" raged the nin, the three of them watching for Kakashi.

Kakashi watched them from high in a tree hidden from their eyes. He sighed "Dang, these guys are more trouble than I thought." He looked to the east and could just barely make out the edge of the village. This needed to end soon or the village was going to start getting involved. Kakashi looked back down at the three nin, who all were back to back watching for any attack he might throw at them.

Kakashi focused his attention on them but in the distance he could hear the faint sounds of blades crossing in battle. Sasuke was still going, that was good. But what about Sakura, how was she doing.

"Need to end this soon." Kakashi muttered as he jumped down to ground.

Kakashii had been right; Sasuke was indeed still fighting and fighting hard. He was north of Kakashi a ways fighting off two of the nin. They thought they were going to have it easy, just have to fight some kid. They found out quick into the battle it just wasn't going to be that simple.

The two nin stood on Sasuke's side both ready for the next move. Sauke had been giving them one hell of a workout, but he was getting tiered too. Sasuke charge the nin to his right bringing his kunai up ready to strike. Just as he was about to meet the nin he threw the kunai behind him, it was headed straight for the other, he blocked the incoming kunai making it fall to the ground in front of him; Sasuke slide under the nin in front of him, kicking his legs out from under him; the nin went down but quickly flipped himself back up ready to cut Sasuke down, however that's when he heard a noise. A fizzing, like a…

He looked down at his feet and in the spot Sauke had slide under him was now a paper bomb about to go off. "SHI…" KABOOOOOOOM! The bomb went off sending the nin flying and landed a few feet away, unmoving.

Sasuke, back on his feet readied for the attack from his other enemies.

The nin spit to the ground grumbling "Damn idiot, getting taken out by some kid."

Sasuke gave the nin a smirk and pointed.

The nin was going to ignore the brat and charge him when he heard a familiar sound… _fizzzzzz._

The nin paled and looked behind him, there on the ground was the kunai he had blocked, but he had failed to see, another paper bomb wrapped around the handle. "NO!" and just as he jumped, KABOOOOOOM!

The nin was sent into a nearby tree, smashing into it pretty hard. He landed on the ground still conscious but unable to move.

Sasuke stood in front of the nin who looked up to him and just smirked "Lucky brat."

Sasuke just ignored the man and kicked him in the face knocking the nin out.

"No, just better that you." He said, then jumping up to a branch made his way to help Sakura to the south.

Sakura was hidden behind a tree as she kept an eye on her enemy. The one nin she was facing was trying to scare her with harsh words and vaguer statements on what he was going to do to her. But she was keeping her calm. As quietly as she could she moved into the trees above her going over top the nin and to the other side, there set some wire and a smoke bomb.

"GET OUT HERE GIRL! IM GONNA CUT YOU UP REAL NICE!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, yeah, that was a great reason for her to come out. Stay low and hidden she kept moving around the nin who was growing more and more impatient.

Finally she was set; time to try out her plan. Slowly she walked out into the open and headed straight for the nin.

He looked at her and grinned "Finnally come out to play little kunoichi? About damn time!" he pulled out his katana from his off his back licking the blade.

Sakura gave the lug a "are you retarted" look.

That's when the trap went off.

Three smoke bombs flew into the air form three different directions, bursting near the nin and covering the area in smoke.

The nin coughed and looked around but couldn't see a thing then he hear something coming… shuriken! Quickly the nin ducked the incoming stars, but as soon as he did more came flying at him from the opposite way. He jumped back, and again, more were coming straight for him. Flipping to the side he dodged those, and that's when he saw her. Sakura was hiding in the smoke right in the center, couching low. The nin rushed and brought down his sword down upon her. As it cut through her, she turned to smoke.

For a second the nin was lost, just as he heard the explosions above him and large branches from the trees above came crashing on top of him. As the smoke cleared one could see only the nin's arm hanging out from all the branches that had fallen on him.

Sakura walked out from her hiding spot in a nearby shrub. She walked up to the pile and shook her finger at him.

"Tisk, tisk, mister; you should never underestimate your enemy, especially when that enemy is a shinobi." She stuck her tongue out at the pile.

"Finally done?" said a voice from above her, she looked to see Sasuke jumping down beside her.

"OH! Sasuke, were you watching?" she beamed playfully.

"Not really." He said crossing his arms. "Maybe next time though… try a little less with the smoke."

She gave him a little pout "Aww! Come on Sasuke, I thought my trap worked out pretty well, so what if I went overboard a little. I couldn't take him on in a frontal assault." She said slouching.

Sasuke looked into the forest "Seen Kakashi yet?"

She straightened up and took a more serious tone "Not since we split up, think he needs a hand?"

"Doubt it but…" That's when Sasuke heard movement "Down!"

Both Sakura and he rushed into the brush and just in the nick of time as more shinobi made their way over them. There had to be at least fourteen of these guys.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered.

He put a finger to his mouth motioning for her to be quiet. The nin made their way over the branches and headed off toward the south.

As the last of the nin made their way off they moved out of their hiding spot. Sasuke stared off in the direction that the nin had headed off in.

"Why go south?" he muttered to himself. Sakura thought about it but she couldn't come up with real solid answer either.

"Maybe their retreating?" she suggested.

Shaking his head Sasuke pointed to the west "If they were going to retreat, the west would make more sense. The mountains provide more cover and places to hide." He thought about it for a minute. "Let's follow them, and then we can report where there headed."

Sakura stepped back "Sasuke, there's so many of them. If we get noticed we're going to be lucky to get out of there."

He nodded "Yeah I know, but we have to let the others know what's going on. If they're going south it might be to come at the village from another direction. Hell they may have even more men waiting out there for them."

Sakura stood there, weighing their options "Then we should at least wait for Kakashi."

"We don't have time" Sasuke formed the hand sighs boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram then slammed his hand to the ground "Summoning Jutsu." A puff of smoke came and Sakura then saw a small hawk on the ground.

Sasuke stood up and pulled out a slip of paper and pencil, he wrote something down then gave it to the hawk "Kakashi Hatake."

The hawk took off flying high until neither could see it anymore.

"There, Kakashi will get the message and head to us, he's a tracker, he'll be able to find us, but we have to make sure we don't lose them. Let's go!" He said, jumping to a low branch and heading off.

Though Sakura wasn't too keen on this plan she followed after him.

The two made their way south following the missing nin and making sure to stay just out of sight. They went a ways before finally meeting up with one other shinobi who was waiting in a small clearing. Sasuke and Sakura stopped and hid in the upper trees, trying to hear what the shinobi were saying.

The one that had been in the clearing talked with the others saying something about going straight east from here.

Sasuke calculated their position and what little he could hear from the nin. If he was right then they were headed just south of the village, about eight miles south of it. But as far as he knew there wasn't anything out there, were they going to head to the village from there, but why move around so much before the attack?

Just as it looked like the group was going to head out, three newcomers landed in the clearing, standing in a triangle, facing the missing nin. They came from the east.

The group of nin readied for an attack for the newcomers, but they just stood there.

Sasuke motioned for Sakura to stay put, she nodded and Sasuke moved to get a better look. From his new position he could tell that the newcomers were ANBU. But also that there was a fourth person standing in the center of them; though they didn't look like ANBU, in fact they looked a lot smaller.

The person in the center didn't wear any shinobi cloths either. They wore brown rags that looked torn and shredded and a black sack over their head. Both hands and ankles were bound in chains and shackles.

The two on the side bent down and removed the chains on the one's ankles then moved back. The ANBU that stood in front turned and pulled the black sack off.

What Sasuke saw next was a surprise. As the black sack was removed, long golden yellow hair swayed and danced in the breeze. Their eyes were blindfolded and their mouth covered by a muzzle that covered half of their face; around their neck was some kind of collar. But it was undeniable a girl, and she looked like she was around Sasukes age.

The man whispered something to the girl then walked behind her, once there he took one hand and ripped the blindfold off; then quickly with the other two ANBU retreated into the forest.

The girl stood there facing the fifteen missing nin, but her eyes were closed. All the nin started to look at each other and back to the girl, then started laughing. One made his way over to the small young thing.

The girl finally, slowly opened her eyes, squinting as if the light hurt. Sasuke saw that her eyes were a beautiful sky blue color, but… they looked like they had no life in them. Sasuke felt a drop of sweat drip down his face, something was off.

The approaching nin now stood in front of the girl, laughing at her and the fact that the ANBU left her here. Sasuke was about to try and make a run for the girl when he noticed something.

At the base of her feet, a red chakra started to ooze out from her, slowly creeping up her body. As it covered more and more of her the nin noticed and backed away. As it started to cover her lower regions, it formed a tail and continued to move up. Once it reached her head it formed what looked like long ears at the top of her head. When it finally covered her entirely, she looked at the nin standing in front of her.

For a moment everything was silent. The birds in the forest had all gone, the wind seemed to die, the nin were all speechless and Sasuke… he couldn't move an inch. The only thing that make a sound was that red chakra; a crackling like a fire.

Then the girl gave a wicked grin, one that sent chills down Sasukes spine.

The next thing Sasuke saw was the girl gone and the man that had been standing in front of her bursting into pieces. His body scattered and fell to the ground as blood rained upon the ground. The girl still in motion did not stop, oh no, she glided across the ground faster than anything Sasuke had ever seen, looking like nothing but a red streak, and she plowed right through the rest of those missing nin.

The first two got their stomachs stabbed through, but not with any weapon, no the girl had used her own arms and now stood with two men impaled upon them. She quickly threw the two off and jumped atop another nin ripping his head clean off. As blood flowed from the man's neck the rest of the nin did either one of two things. Most of them charged at the young girl, ready to kill her for the sake of their comrades. Then a few ran for their lives.

Three of the nin quickly threw kunai at the girl, but she caught two of them and jumped away dodging the last. While still flipping in the air she threw the kunai at the running nin. The kunai went straight threw their heads, making them topple to the ground. She landed and as she did one of the nin went to cut her down with his katana, but as he swung she tilted back just slightly barely escaping the hit. The sword cut her muzzle and it fell to the ground.

Sasuke saw her full face and even though she scared him, he could not deny the beauty that she possessed. She had the face of an angel, thought at the moment it was a very cruel and angry angel. There were three scars on each side of her face, which made it look like she had whiskers. Her eyes no longer that sky blue but a dark blood red, and he could see that her teeth looked like feral beast's fangs and all. Also her hands though still bound now had claws instead of just normal nails.

The girl rushed forward and bit into the man's jugular biting down and tearing his neck apart. Her face was covered in the man's blood. Three more of the nin came charging at her and swung their swords. The swords hit only the ground as the girl jumped high into the air then quickly came down crushing two of her attacker's heads into the ground, causing a sickening cracking sound to echo into the forest. The other nin rolled away toward his remaining companions.

She crouched there atop the bodies of the two fallen nin on all four, the red chakra twisting around her, she growled at the remaining nin. That's when Sasuke notice what she looked like; a fox, a human sized fox.

She sprung forward and ran on all four at the nin. They scattered but one didn't make it as she grabbed ahold of him and began biting and clawing at him. He tried to push her off but to no avail. His skin seemed to start smoking after a minute and Sasuke realized that the red chakra was burning the man alive. The nin screamed in pain as the girl slashed once more and cut his throat.

One nin told the others to run and he rushed the girl. She set her eyes on him and as he made his move she dodged. Again and again the man tried to hit her but she kept dodging just in time. The other four nin ran off into the woods.

Jumping back the man formed hand signs and released a Fireball Jutsu. It flew straight for the girl but just as it was about to hit she roared a might yell sending out a burst of chakra and destroying the fireball. The next thing the nin knew was she was right in front of him and she grabbed him by his vest. Swinging him around and around she finally let go and he flew straight into a tree, breaking the base of the tree and causing it to fall.

That's when Sasuke hear a scream.

"NO! Sakura!" Sasuke jumped down and over to the fallen tree to find Sakura on the ground, her leg hurt by the fall. "We gotta get out of here." He said as he picked her up and put her arm over her shoulder.

"Sas…Sasuke...run." she passed out, and that's when Sasuke felt other eyes upon him.

Turning slowly around he saw the feral girl watching him; staring at him. She licked her bloody hand and slowly stalked toward the two young shinobi.

Sasuke could feel the sweat pouring off of him, he was trembling. He had watched the whole fight between this one girl and those missing nin. She had slaughtered them and with ease. He knew he couldn't make a run for it, and fighting was extremely risky. What was he going to do?

The girl swayed left and right as she made her way to him, each step scorched the earth beneath her. She was almost on top of them when the ANBU from earlier jumped in between the girl and them. The girl did not stop until the ANBU pulled out a slip of paper with seals written on it. She stopped and for a second, Sasuke thought he saw her tremble. Then the ANBU nodding in the direction of the other nin that ran away. The girl took one more look at Sasuke and then ran off into the forest.

The ANBU turned to Sasuke and said "Retreat to the Village." Then vanished without another word.

Without seeing many other options Sasuke picked Sakura up and made his way for the village. But one thought stayed in his mind. At that last moment when the girl had been looking at him, he could have sworn her eyes had gone back to that beautiful blue, and they had been crying.

**Yay for chapter one completion, hope you enjoyed. Please review and comment love to hear what you guys are thinking.**


	3. Chapter 2: Liar

**Naruto: Send Her In**

Hey all thanks for the great support, I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story.

I really want to thank **Chrome fox**, thanks for the advice I'll try to remember that as I'm writing.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: Liar**

Heading for the village and with Sakura firmly on his back Sasuke took a glance over his shoulder. He kept expecting to see someone coming after him at some point during his escape. He had done this many times now but each time he looked, there was no one. No missing nin, no ANBU, and certainly no strange girl that slaughtered shinobi in a blink of an eye. Yeah… Sasuke really was glad he didn't see her chasing after him; that would have made his day real peachy.

Continuing on ahead, Sasuke kept playing the scene from earlier in his head over and over. That girl… there was really only one word that Sasuke could think to describe her, monster. The way she moved through those nin, killing them instantly and viciously; it was tough even for a shinobi to swallow.

But at the same time, there at the end she had been crying. Why? Had she been injured, was she sad… it just didn't make sense to Sasuke.

"_Who was that girl?"_ The question kept coming up in his head and without an answer Sasuke felt like, like… he just didn't know, like something was left undone.

"SASUKE!" Sasuke heard just before his face was covered by something furry and by the time he got it off…. there was a tree right in his path.

SMASH!

Sasuke had crashed right into a tree, which left him, to say the least, a little dazed, causing him to drop Sakura.

"Damn!" Sasuke jumped down and tried to grab her but she was too far. That's when Kakashi came out of nowhere and grabbed her. He landed down on the ground, Sasuke right next to him and finally Pakkun landed down by Kakashi's feet.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and crossed his arms "You're late."

"Ya. Sorry about that." Kakashi gave him an apologetic look. Sasuke just sighed.

"And next time you're going to land on me fuzz ball, don't!" He said giving Pakkun the look.

Pakkun pretended to look hurt "This lovable fuzz ball happens to be the one getting you back with your sensei, no appreciation."

"Tch." Was all Sasuke gave him.

Kakashi looked down at Sakura and noticed her leg, which now was a horrible black and blue, prolly broken "Did the missing nin do this?"

Sasuke ignored Kakashi's question "Where were you?"

Kakashi let the tone in Sasuke's voice pass "Well…"

**-Earlier-**

The nin stood all facing a different direction, making sure to cover each other's backs. When one saw Kakashi jump out from behind a tree and head straight for them.

"Gotcha now!" the nin said running to meet Kakashi head on when one of the others yelled to his comrade to stop. But it was too late, the nin had reached Kakashi and they clashed their weapons against each other's.

From the north the sound of an explosion echoed through the forest followed by another, when Kakashi heard this he hesitated.

The nin took the opportunity to stab Kakashi right in the gut.

A look of surprise covered Kakashi's face as the nin smiled triumphantly.

Then Kakashi smiled and burst into lighting, shocking the nin and causing him to collapse on the ground.

"Lighting clone!" one of the remaining nin yelled as the other…"HEADHUNTER JUTSU" Kakashi pulled him into the ground leaving only his head unburied. The nin squirmed all he could, trying to get out, but he just couldn't get free "Get me out!"

The remaining nin ignored the yelled of his comrade and concentrated on finding Kakashi. That's when another explosion could be heard coming from the west. The explosion gave the well hidden Kakashi an idea.

The nin watched and waited, expecting Kakashi to come out at any moment. When he did, it was definitely not what the nin had been expecting.

"1000 YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashii yelled as he came bursting from the ground performing his jutsu that sent the nin flying several feet.

The nin turned to Kakashii with a look of confusion **and** shame for getting hit with such a move. He pulled out a kunai ready to finish the fight when he heard a fizzing sound.

"Fighting is pretty useless to you at the moment don't you think?" Kakashii said as he threw his hand behind his head and stood by the head of the other nin casually.

The nin stood there confused until his buried comrade yelled to him "Your ass man, there smoke coming from your ass!"

Quickly the nin looked over his shoulder and finally got the picture…..there was a paper bomb….and it was attached to his buttocks.

The nin fainted on the spot and a second later….the smoke stopped.

"Wha?" the buried nin said as Kakashi walked over to the unconscious nin pulling out some rope from his pack.

Once Kakaashi had tied the man up he looked back at the head in the ground "Just because it looked like a paper bomb….doesn't really mean it was one." He said with a smile.

The nin was speechless.

"Well I guess it's about time I check on the other two." But right then a hawk came diving from sky and flew right in front of Kakashi. He held out his arm for the hawk to land. There was a small note in the hawk's beak, and once Kakashi took it, the hawk vanished in a puff of smoke.

The note read: _14 nin. Moving south. Following. Track to us._

Tossing the note aside Kakashi walked over the last conscious nin and kicked him, knocking him out, before forming the hand signs and summoning Pakkun.

"Sup." He said raising his paw.

"I need you to track Sasuke and Sakura for me."

Pakkun nodded and started to sniff the air around them. It took him a couple minutes before he jumped up to a tree branch "Got them, this way."

Kakashi nodded and followed after him.

**-Present-**

"So we headed this way and eventually ran into you. Now, what happened to Sakura?" Kakashi insisted.

Sasuke's arms flopped at his side, he clenched his fists and he stared at the ground.

Kakashi watched his pupil tense up as if afraid, but after a minute or so he calmed down "Tell me what happend Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't look up but he did as his sensei asked. He began to tell Kakashi every detail he could remember, from start to finish, of the fight between the missing nin and the strange young girl.

**-Meanwhile in an ANBU compound…-**

The young girl was thrown back into her small dark room. A new muzzle replacing the old one bound tightly around her face. The ANBU slammed the door shut and left the little one there. She heard his footsteps grow quieter and quieter until they were gone.

She slowly crawled back to her corner, the same one she always curled up in. There she sat licking her hands; the taste of iron, blood, dripping all over. Even though she could not see it she knew; her body was drenched in blood. The blood of men.

She sat there looking into the darkness trying to remember everything that happened. She didn't remember much, just flashes, of men being torn apart. She trembled. Why could she never remember? She had gone to that place again, to the outside. For a split second she had gotten to see what outside was again before it had all gone black, just like all the other times.

But this time there had been something different; one other flash of a memory. There had been someone else there, not an ANBU, and not Danzo. What could it have been? She remembered seeing the thing crouching protectively next to another thing, staring at her. She remembered trying to go and see what they were before everything went dark again. What were they?

Words came to her mind as she thought… _children._

But that word was so strange to her. What were children? But she remembered this warm feeling she had in her chest as she saw them. And when it had gone dark, a feeling worse than any of her punishments had ever been gripped her.

The young girl felt something strange falling down her face. Using her blood stained hands she wiped her face, feeling wetness on her hand she licked it away. She was thirsty after all.

Her ears picked up the sound of approving feet. There were at least three, and he was among them.

The door opened, and the light, one thing she really wasn't used to blinded her as Donzo and two of his ANBU walked in. He stood there towering over her, watching her with a cold and uncaring expression.

"You let one get away." He said calmly

A memory came flooding into her head. There were two men left and they were running. She was chasing them, hopping from tree branch to tree branch, stalking her prey. As one of the men tripped she saw her chance and pounced onto the man biting into the back of his neck. He did not move after that and the other man just kept running. The texture of flesh and blood in her mouth made the young one stop. She looked down at her prey as her stomach growled. Not bothering to chase the other man she lowered herself to the corpse below her.

The memory ended and the girl now knew why she wasn't hungry.

Danzo sighed "Never let an enemy escape." He looked back to the two ANBU "Commence." Was all he said as he left them with her and closed the door.

The two ANBU watched her they pulled our paper seals. Forming a single hand sign and holding the paper in between their index and middle fingers, they started her punishment.

She knew what was to come but it didn't make the pain from the shocks and stabbing pain around her neck any easier to bear.

**-The entrance to the Hidden Leaf Village-**

Kakashi and Sasuke made it back to the village just as Sasuke was finishing his tale.

Unsure of how to react to the news that his young pupil had given him, Kakashi stood there weighing the options.

Finally he figured there was only one thing to do "Sasuke, I want you to go see the Hokage and tell him everything. I'll take Sakura to the hospital then meet you there. Can you do that?"

Sasuke had to really think about that one. Telling the tale once was hard enough, let alone twice. The image of that girl still… haunted him, but truthfully he wasn't sure which part bothered him more; the slaughter of all those men or the tears of that beautiful young girl. Though she had been filthy, her body skinny and frail looking, she had been the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Sasuke shocked himself for even thinking that. He didn't have time for such thoughts.

He nodded to Kakashi and quickly headed for the Hokage's tower.

Kakashi watched as his student ran off. The report was gruesome; if this all was true then something was very wrong indeed. Kakashi made sure Sakura was firmly secure and made his way to the hospital.

Sasuke ran to the tower and made his way to the Hokage's office. As he climbed the stairs he wondered. Was that girl part of ANBU? Truthfully she looked more like a prisoner, someone from the jail maybe, but why bring her out into a fight.

Once at the Hokage's door he knocked.

"Come in." he heard from the other side. Opening the door he saw Hokage Sarutobi at his desk rummaging through papers.

He looked up at the young nin "Ahh, Sasuke, welcome. I take it that the situation has come to a close. Are you here to give the report; that darn Kakashi, making his student do the boring work." His smile faded as he saw the serious look on Sasukes pale face. "Did something happen, lad?"

Sasuke walked up to the desk and stood there, a grim look on his face "You could say that sir."

So once again Sasuke told his story, from start to finish. Sarutobi did not interrupt the child once, but as the story went on, Sasuke could see something in his eyes. Anger? Worry? But he continued until he had said it all, laying the whole situation on the table, figuratively, for the Hokage. By the time he was done it was getting dark outside.

The Hokage sat there deep in thought. Slowly he got up from his seat and walked over to the window taking a puff from his pipe.

Quickly and with great anger he turned around slamming his fist into his desk, breaking it in half "THAT LYING SNAKE!"

The outburst caused Sasuke to jump back startled, bumping right into Kakashi. The boy hadn't even seen the Jounin enter the room.

Kakashi put his hand on the boys shoulders then looked to the Hokage "Sir?"

Breathing hard from anger, Sarutobi took a few deep breaths then straightened himself up and put his hands around his back. Turning back to the window he addressed Kakashi "This is a very serious matter. I know you two just finished your mission but I'm going to send you back out. Kakashi you are one of our best trackers and Sasuke was witness to the incident, and can identify the girl."

He looked back over his shoulder at Sasuke for confirmation. Sasuke nodded.

Turning to them Sarutobi continued "I will send reinforcements to meet with you but you're going out now. Kakashi I want you two to find this girl and bring her back here. Depending on her condition to the hospital, is that clear?"

The two shinobi nodded.

"Good. I don't want her harmed but if force is necessary… it can't be helped. Now there is a high chance that you will run into ANBU. I want you to try to move around them, however…" He looked at Sasuke "Sasuke, you are a highly gifted young ninja, but the ANBU are elite, one this mission I want you to follow Kakashi's orders to the letter, is that clear?"

Sasuke gulped and nodded.

"Then Kakashi you have your orders." He said turning back to the window.

Sasuke was about to head out but Kakashi didn't move "Lord Hokage, is she who I think she is?"

The Hokage was silent at first only staring at his own reflection in the window. Then he sighed and tilted his head forward blocking his eyes with this Hokage hat from the reflect "Yes."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi who now had a look that could only be described as horrid shock.

"Go Kakashi." Was all the Hokage said and the two shinobi rushed out the office.

Sarutobi stood there frozen; his hands clenching each other so tightly that they were going white. He looked back at the window and said one name "Naruko."

**Yay chapter 2 is done hope you all enjoy. Please review and comment, love when people let me know there thoughts. Sorry that it's not as long as the other one XP**


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue?

Naruto: Send Her In

Hey all thanks for the great support, I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story. I want to apologize for taking so long getting back to writing; been busy with lots of stuff, so again Im so sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Rescue?

The forest had an eerie silence to it as Sasuke rushed forward; leaping from branch to branch. But the forest was the last thing on his mind. Sasuke's mind spun with memories of the day's events. The rouge ninja mission from this morning, splitting up from Kakashi, facing down the group of ninja, and most of all, that girl; she filled Sasukes mind. She filled his mind with questions. Where had she come from? How had she been able to kill so many that quickly? Who was she; no better yet, what was she? These questions whirled in his mind as he followed after Kakashi.

As is sensing his student's thoughts Kakashi asked "Puzzled Sasuke?"

"That would be an understatement. You know her don't you Kakashi?"

Kakashi kept moving forward without saying a word but then sighed.

"I don't know her personally, just of her." He said keeping his eye forward.

Sasuke waited for him to continue, when he didn't "…and?"

"And technically there's a lot of red tape wrapped around this matter." Said Kakashi, jumping down from a branch to the ground, Sasuke followed.

Kakashi leaned up against a tree and looked up to the sky that barely peeked through the treetops. Sasuke watched his master, "Just spill it Sensei! If I'm going to help with the mission I should at least know more about the target." he said getting annoyed.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke; it was that same calm calculating look he always wore. Folding his arms over his chest "That's fine, but just know I can't tell you everything Sasuke, this matter is one of the Leafs greatest secrets, got it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Her name is Naruko Uzumaki, and she is a very important person, both the Leaf and the world as a whole." Sasuke thought about the name, it sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. He found that at the same time he was entranced by that name. Kakashi continued "from the moment she was born she has held a great power, one that could change the village. But at the same time of her birth, her parents both died in the battle against the Nine-tails."

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. Hearing about the loss of one parents always irked him the wrong way, filling him with anger. He took a breath and continued to listen to Kakashi.

"At this time she was put under the care of the village, cared for by friends of her parents. But when she was three there was an attack in the village, and a fire started. Her guardians and her were caught in the fire and perished, or at least that's what we thought."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "There were bodies and evidence, everything even…" Kakashi paused for a moment "well anyway we had no reason to believe that she was alive. She was considered a casualty. But now eleven years later we have proof that it was a cover up."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit at this news "What do you mean? Is this why the Hokage was so angry?"

Kakashi nodded "When you stated that it was ANBU that had her, we knew who had to be behind this. Danzo; he's the only one who could pull this off inside the village."

"And he is?"

"A high ranking advisor in the village, and at one time the leader of an ANBU faction called Root. These guys were the elite of the elite, trained from birth to be the perfect shinobi. When it was disbanded I lost track of him but he's been here, in the shadows working for the Hokage and the elders. He has connections everywhere and is a very capable ninja." Looking back to the sky Kakashi continued "With ANBU at the scene and acting outside the knowledge of the Hokage, we know that he has to be tied into this somehow, most likely running it. He was the biggest supporter of her becoming a weapon for the village back in the day."

"Is that the power you mentioned, the one I saw earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"It's part of it yeah, but there's more to her then just her destructive abilities."

"Part of? And the other? Sasuke asked.

Kakashi pushed off from the tree "And the rest is moving into the red tape area. I don't have all of the details myself but anymore isn't really mission related….yet."

Sasuke sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any more out of him, truthfully he was surprised he got that much, normally his master was much more tight lipped.

"Let's get moving." Kakashi said jumping back to the trees, Sasuke followed suit.

Together they made their way back to the clearing where Sasuke had witnessed the battle. Landing in the center of the area he was surprised to see there wasn't any bodies.

"This the place?" Kakashi asked which Sasuke nodded to. Taking a look around they did see some blood but that was it.

"Why take the bodies? Evidence?" Kakashi mumbled to himself bringing his hand to his chin and thinking. Sasuke ignore Kakashi as he continued to look around. Walking over to the fallen tree from earlier he ran the memories through his mind again. The more he thought about it the more he was certain, she had cried, if but for a moment, before running off.

Sasuke cursed mentally at himself "What does it matter?! I'm here to find her not…." He thought. Sighing he couldn't deny the feeling in his gut. He wanted to know more, why, hell if he knew, but…

**-Meanwhile in the ANBU Compound-**

Danzo sat at a desk inside a dark room illuminated with a single candle. Besides Danzo himself one could see nothing in the room. He sat there going over the report from earlier. She had been seen, had failed to kill all witnesses, and even his own man had let the Uchiha get away. Even if he was a star of the village letting him get away after seeing her was going to cost him. Danzo sighed.

"Oh… poor Danzo, did you make a boo boo in your game." said a voice from the dark.

Danzo sharpened his senses and scanned the room, as always he could never locate the person. "I don't play games, and if you wish to survive I suggest you come out now before I make you."

Before Danzo could move a white gloved hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Now Danzy, don't make a promise you can't keep, you'll make me blush."

Danzo's eye shot to the man beside him. The man there literally was coming out of the darkness that was the room. A handsome young man completely white from his skin to his clothes, the only color came from his round glasses, which were a metallic red and they hide his eyes completely. He wore a white suit along with a long white leather jacket that hung loosely from his shoulders. His hair, also white, was pulled back into a short pony tail held together by a sliver clasp that looked like a snake. "Where have you been the last three years?" asked Danzo.

The man gave Danzo a smile, but it held no emotion. "So Danzy?" he said cheery and ignoring the question, but then his tone turned cold "What have you done?" he said without taking his hand off of Danzo's shoulder.

"She was seen, and the witness likely has reported back to the Hokage by now." Answered Danzo, never taking his eye off the man.

The man in white moved from his spot to stand in front of the desk, as he walked he put his hands into his pant pockets. "Danzo, after all this time now you screw up, just when we are getting the results we want. Tisk tisk."

"Don't talk to me about progress! Maybe if you would actually do something about the gir…" Danzo never finished the statement as the white man's hand grabbed Danzo by the mouth and pulled him closer.

The man brought Danzo close to his face "I gave you the girl and the charms to contain her, do I have to do everything for you Danzy. I gave you a task and you have yet to complete it."

Danzo squirmed a bit but couldn't break free. Danzo was then shoved back into his chair and the man twirled around then sat on the desk looking away from Danzo. Danzo coughed to get his breath back.

"However… this does strike an interesting new idea." Danzo looked at the man with a questioning look. The man looked back to Danzo with a most wicked smile "Let's get her ready shall we?"

Danzo just bowed his head and answered "Yes, Snide."

**-Back in the clearing-**

"Summoning Jutsu" Kakashi said as he hit the ground, a large boom of smoke appeared, once it was clear Sasuke saw Pakkun sitting there. "Again? Just can't get enough of me today guys?"

"Well of course." Kakashi said; Sasuke just ignored the statement. "Need your help again, we need to track a girl, but I don't have anything for you to go off beside the area. The only other thing is I think she was the only other female in the area beside Sakura earlier." Kakashi looked to Sasuke for a confirmation, to which Sasuke nodded.

Pakkun nodded and started sniffing around but as soon as he did he crouched down and covered his nose "Oh damn! What the hell, I've never smelled so much anger, hatred, and rage before in my life. What the hell happened here?"

Sasuke looked at the dog curiously "You can smell emotions?"

Getting up pakkun nodded "Yeah, unlike regular dogs, we ninja dogs are trained to smell out all kinds of different things that normal dogs don't, emotion being one of them. Anger and hate, those burn, but never like this before. What's going on here?" Kakashi gave Pakkun the short version of the story and when he was done Pakkun walked around and sniffed a bit more.

"Well if all this anger is coming from the girl it won't be hard to follow her, its way strong, prolly won't fade for days."

"Alright lead the way." Kakashi said just before he stopped and looked to the north "About time."

Then two figures jumped into the clearing then "Guy, Asuma, glad you could make it."

Guy and Asuma gave Kakashi a wave "Yo Kakashi no problem, pops said you were going to need a hand." Asuma said.

"I can let my rival beat me in the power of youth, OF COURSE I CAME!" Guy said pumping himself up.

Sasuke looked to Kakashi "Friends of yours?" Kakashi gave a lite laugh "Yeah, something like that. Anyways we need to get moving, Pakkun will lead." Everyone nodded and followed after Pakkun who sped of to the west. Moving quickly through the forest Guy and Asuma asked for more details.

"We didn't get much from Dad, just that you were going to need help with a rescue mission?" Asuma said. Guy nodded from behind him.

"Well…" Kakashi started "we have reason to believe Naruko Uzumaki is alive and being held by Danzo."

Both Guy and Asuma had shocked faces at the knews and asked for more details. Sasuke told the short version of his tale to the Jounin.

When he finish Asume just said "Thats… hard to swallow. He took her, but even if she has the F…"

"Down!" Pakkun said. Everyone went silent and jumped down into the bushes to hide. Sasuke looked out the bush ahead of them. There ahead they saw a single ANBU standing in front of a large tree.

Pakkun wiggled over to Sasuke and Kakashi "That's it; the sent is coming from that tree."

Kakashi nodded then looked to the others, he signaled for them to hook up their head sets, channel sixteen. Everyone pulled out their headsets, and switched to the channel.

"Everyone here me?" Kakashi whispered.

Everyone responded with a "Hai"

"Pakkun, is that the only entrance?" Pakkun sniffed the air a bit then nodded to the left of the tree "Theres a little of the scent coming from over there, probable a vent or back entrance."

Kakashi nodded "Alright, Guy, Asuma, I want you to start out here and make a big entrance, make your way inside with a lot of noise. Meanwhile Pakkun, Sasuke and I will go around the other way and try to find the girl from there, with any luck we can get this done quick and pull back." Everyone nodded and moved into position.

Sasuke, Pakkun and Kakahi moved around and found the vent, just big enough for them to slide down. "Start." Said Kakashi.

**KABOOOOM! KABOOOM! BANG BOOOOOOM!**

As the three slide down the vent Kakashi gave an annoyed sigh "Damn it Guy….I didn't say to blow the damn place up.**"**

Sasuke ignored his Sensei as he followed Pakkun. The travel through the vents moving silently as noise from above drew many of the ANBU inside out. They continued to move downward till finally Pakkun stopped "I think we got is, out here." he said pointing out one of the vents. Kakashi kicked it open and they all hopped out. They landed in a hallway, no one was there and it was very dull. Pakkun moved over to one of the doors "In here."

They ran to the door and opened it. What was inside surprised them. Nothing; it was an empty cell.

"AHH THAT STINKS! Pakkun yelled running from the room. Sasuke and Kakashi covered their noses but looked into the room. There was nothing but stone walls and floor with piles of human waste, and some straw.

They backed out of the room "That… must be where they keep her." Kakashi said a grim look on his face. Sasuke wanted to throw up but kept his cool.

"Sorry guys, the scent was so strong here I got it mixed up with where she is."

"Just find her this time." Sasuke said

"Yeah." Pakkun said as he sniffed the air "This way." and he was off. They ran after Pakkun, almost flying down the hallways and rooms. Kakashi was a little surprised that they hadn't run into and ANBU, even if Guy and Asuma were doing their job, it shouldn't be this easy. Then they turned into another hallway and stopped in their tracks; there was someone there, a man in complete white, except for his red glasses.

The man started to clap and dance around "Oh goodie the guest are here the guests are hear, oh happy day."

"And you are?" Sasuke asked pulling out a kunai.

The man stopped dancing and clapping, pulling himself back together he slicked his hair back into place "Oh how rude of me, so sorry, I didn't introduce myself." He waved his arms making both Sasuke and Kakashi ready for an attack, but he simple put his one arm around his back and the other to his heart "My dear friends, you may call me Snide. But enough of that, Sasuke, Kakashi, I take it your here for my little Naru?"

"How do you…" Kakashi started.

"Now now, its fine, she right down that hall." He said point to the right. "Your free to her for now, but if you're going to borrow her, please be sure to bring her back in the same condition, kay?" he said with a smile.

"Bastard!" Sasuke snarled.

The man made a little jump "Oh… oh ferocious. But I'm about done here for today so, have fun, I'll see you around, oh! I almost forgot." He threw a small paper to Sasuke.

Catching it Sasuke saw it was one of the seal the ANBU had used earlier. He looked at Snide confused.

"Just remember young Sasuke, when a fox hunts a rabbit, the only thing he can do is let the darkness come." was all Snide said before he faded from sight?

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked Kakashi who just shrugged.

The three raced down the hall and turned to the right and there she sat at the far end, Danzo standing right behind her. She was blindfolded, gaged and wearing the same rags as before only now… they were covered in dried blood. She just sat there in a slump.

"Danzo, you are under arrest!" Kakashi yelled down at him. Danzo just ignored Kakashi then bent down to the girl.

Loud enough for the three to hear, Danzo told her "Time to hunt rabbits, my dear." At those words she seemed to straighten up. The red chakra from earlier began to slowly come out and cover the girl. Danzo removed the blindfold and stepped back into an open door behind him, the next thing the door closed and he was gone.

"Damn him, he's running." Pakkun said and was about to chase but then froze "Umm…guys, that girl, her eyes why do the look so… hungry?"

They looked and indeed her red eyes looked like they were eyeing up prey and as the last of her was covered by the chakra, she crouched up and got into what looked like a stalking stance.

Sasuke got the message "Oh Shit!"

**Well guys hope you enjoyed and again I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I'll try not to fall behind like that again. Plz comment and review.**


End file.
